


Bleach: The Next Generation

by RandomPowerup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPowerup/pseuds/RandomPowerup
Summary: ichigo's days as a soul reaper are over it is now time for the next person to become the substitute soul reaper (first work do not judge to harshly)





	Bleach: The Next Generation

Omori Takeo walked out onto the sidewalk next to his dad's apartment bored out of his mind, his thoughts wandered to the dream he had about that almost ghostly monster with what looked to be a skeleton mask, he brushed away these thoughts and continued walking until he arrived at school. he walked into his class and sat down, still immensely bored he pulled out his sketchbook and began to draw, he thought he could draw the thing from his dream, so he began. first he drew its head, he didn't remember much except the face, the face was pale white almost in the shape of a skull with what he could only describe as perpetually grinning teeth and two black voids for eyes, then he drew the rest a large dark strong body with claws for fingers and toes, then the final part, the part of the dream he thought of as the most scary, a gaping hole right where his heart should have been, this image sent a chill down his spine just the thought was scary. not to later class started, Japanese Mythology, today they were learning about spirits. this subject bored him most because of anyone he had probably the most firsthand experience with this subject, Oh! sorry, I forgot to mention Omori Takeo is the same as any other highschooler except for the fact that, he can see ghosts! So, throughout this lesson he paid little to no attention to what the instructor was saying. toward the end of the class Omori saw something out the window, it was the same creature from his dream! and it was picking up a person!  
End of chapter one.


End file.
